A Kirby Christmas
by changingfavorite
Summary: Christmas is near, and as Kirby and Sparky are preparing for it, a series of events leads to Kirby having a mission he wants to fulfill. Will he fulfill it? (I'm sorry this story is late, by the way.)


**Kirby: Shimmer of Hope**

A Kirby Christmas

_Note: I'm sorry this story is late. I was going to post it yesterday but I couldn't get into the website. Hope you enjoy it anyway._

* * *

It was December 23, and Kirby was finishing up getting ready for Christmas. He hummed a holiday tune as he walked home, carrying a pile of wrapped presents. He stopped at his house. "Home at last!" he said, "I bet Sparky will be excited that I've got his gift." He went inside. "Sparky! I'm ba-" But he was interrupted by Sparky jumping at him with excitement. This caused Kirby to drop the presents. Sparky licked him happily. "Okay, I'm glad to see you too!" Kirby laughed, "Now let's get these presents under the tree."

Later, Sparky was looking at his wrapped gift while Kirby was looking at a list. "I've gotten a gift for everyone on my list," Kirby said. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Kirby opened the door and saw his friend Keleso. "Hi, Keleso!" he said. "Hi, Kirby, hi, Sparky," Keleso said, "You look festive." He noticed Kirby's red and white Santa hat and Sparky's green cape-like clothing with white fluff at the neck and two metallic spheres hanging from strings-one gold, one silver. "I came to ask you something," he continued. "What's that?" Kirby asked.

"The Helping Center is having a Christmas celebration on Christmas day," Keleso replied, "I'm going to help them prepare for it today, and I was wondering, would you guys like to come and help too?" Kirby remembered how, a month earlier, Sparky and he had visited the Helping Center. The Maly Village Helping Center, a building where Malys and Creatures with no home stayed, had given Keleso a job taking care of the children. He had invited Kirby and Sparky to visit, and they did. Three Feathergusts under Dark Storm's control had tried to destroy the building, but Kirby had bravely battled them and saved the day. Now he was welcome back anytime.

"I'd love to," Kirby smiled, "It will be nice to see everyone again. What do you think, Sparky?" "Rowa!" Sparky agreed. "Okay, then," Kirby said, "Helping Center, here we come!" Later, Kirby, Sparky, and Keleso came to the Helping Center and went inside. They were greeted by Mr. Growe, the owner. "Welcome back, friends," he said. "Hello," Keleso said, "We came to help." "We appreciate your help," Mr. Growe smiled. "We'll be sure to come to the celebration too," Kirby said. "Well, it will be an honor to have you here," Mr. Growe said. "Thanks a lot, sir," Kirby replied, "How can we help?"

A while later, Kirby put the last streamer up. "There," he said, admiring the work done. Then Keleso called out to him. "Hey Kirby, if you're finished, why don't we go see the kids while we're here?" "I'll be right there!" Kirby called out. He came down from the ladder he was on and went with his friends.

The Maly kids were very excited to see Kirby and Sparky. They gathered around Kirby while Sunshine the Adult Sparkil played with Sparky. At first it seemed like everyone was happy, but then Kirby noticed someone sitting in one corner. It was one of the Maly children, a husky-like one with light grey and white fur and bright blue eyes. Kirby remembered from the last time he'd been here that her name was Blizzy.

Kirby walked up to Blizzy. "Hi, Blizzy," he said. "Oh, hi, Kirby," Blizzy replied. "Is something wrong?" Kirby asked. "Well, it's just…ever since you came here last time, something's been bothering me," Blizzy looked sad. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kirby said gently. Blizzy thought for a moment, then nodded slowly. "I used to have a Baby Sparkil like yours. Her name was Lily and she was my best friend. But not long after we came here, Lily got sick, and…they-they tried to save her, but it was too late. I just…I just wish I still had a friend like her. I miss her so much." She began to cry.

As they walked out of the Helping Center, Sparky and Keleso talked about the celebration, but Kirby was quiet. "The celebration looks like it's going to be a lot of fun," Keleso said, "Right, Kirby?" "Huh? Oh…yeah," Kirby said. He was looking down sadly. Keleso frowned. He wondered what was bothering Kirby.

The next morning, it was Christmas Eve. Kirby woke up, went over to the window, and looked outside. His heart felt empty, but why? It was almost Christmas, so he should have been happy. But instead he was thinking about what Blizzy had said. He felt sorry for her and wished he could help her somehow.

Later, Kirby and Sparky took a walk in the snow. Kirby told Sparky about what Blizzy had said as they walked. Eventually they came across a crowd of Malys. They were curious about what was going on. Kirby stood on Sparky's head to get a better view. "I can't see over all these Malys!" he said. "Rowa row!" Sparky said. _And I can't see over you! _Soon, they managed to get to the front of the crowd. Now they could see a brown squirrel-like Maly next to a large brown and tan reindeer-like creature. Its eyes were bright pink and its long, slightly curved antlers were wrapped in glowing red and green Christmas lights. It was a Glistial.

"For most of the year, the lights on a Glistial's antlers are clear," the squirrel-like Maly was saying, "But in December, they glow in red and green." "Pretty interesting, huh, Sparky?" Kirby said, "Sparky?" But Sparky was walking away. Kirby went after him. Now he could see something in the snow. It was a small cat-like creature. Its fur was mostly beige with some light grey on its head and back and a few darker grey stripes in the light grey. Around its neck was a red collar with a large gold jingle bell attached.

"It's a Kittfe!" Kirby said, "I wonder what it's doing out here? It must be pretty cold, though. Let's bring it home and warm it up." After spending some time in Kirby's warm house, the Kittfe seemed to be feeling a lot better. She told Kirby and Sparky that she had no owner or name, she had gotten lost in the snow, and she was grateful to them for saving her. They named her Holly because it was Christmastime, and she liked that name. They all felt this had happened for a reason.

The next morning, it was Christmas day. Kirby woke up feeling more confident than the day before. After eating breakfast and opening presents, Kirby, Sparky, and Holly headed to the Helping Center's Christmas celebration. Keleso greeted them and joined them. After a while of fun, everyone ate a delicious Christmas dinner, and then it was time to give out presents. Kirby grabbed a box and followed Sparky and Keleso to the children's room.

In the room, all the Maly kids were giving gifts and talking excitedly with their parents. Kirby went over to Blizzy and held out the box. "For me?" she asked. Kirby nodded and set the box on the floor. Blizzy carefully lifted the lid. "Myeh!" Holly cheerfully popped out of the box. Blizzy couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh, a Kittfe!" she said with excitement. She picked up Holly and hugged her. "Her name is Holly," Kirby said, "We thought she'd make a good friend for you."

Blizzy smiled. "I'm so happy! Thank you so much! Holly and I are going to be great friends!" "It was nothing," Kirby said. Everyone probably wondered why he had such a big smile on his face, but he didn't care. His heart now felt full-he had accomplished his mission.

Before everyone left that night, they saw the celebration's finale outside. Colorful Christmas lights glowed and flashed to Christmas tunes. Kirby and Sparky thought it was beautiful. When they got home, they thought about their day. "A lot of nice things happened today, but the best thing was giving a special gift," Kirby said. Sparky nodded. "Rowa rowa!" _This was the best Christmas ever!_ "I think so too," Kirby agreed, "Merry Christmas, Sparky." "Rowa, row," Sparky said. _Merry Christmas, Kirby._ And they had a wonderful Christmas.

* * *

_Everything in this story belongs to me except Kirby._

_I hope you enjoyed this story and had a merry Christmas._


End file.
